According to the preamble of the main claim, the invention relates to an urban driving operating method for an electronically controlled automatic transmission.
During an urban driving operation or within closed places, special requirements exist for the gear change control of automatic transmissions. In the forefront stand criteria like improved comfort by infrequent shifting, a low noise emission or a reduced tendency to creeping whereas, particularly in highly motorized vehicles, it is possible to omit very high traction excesses. It can be convenient, e.g. in certain situations to prevent a downshift to the first gear, whereby the fuel consumption is lowered and, in addition, the tendency of creeping can be reduced in the standstill.
EP 0 694 138 B1 has disclosed a method for control of an automatic transmission in which, in an electronic unit for gear change control, several programs are stored which are accessed depending on a driving activity characteristic. According to the value of the driving activity characteristic, a consumption-optimized shift program, a performance-optimized shift program or shift programs lying therebetween are accessed. The urban driving state is recognized in this method when the vehicle speed is below a limit speed and when the frequency of starting operations, braking operations and load change exceeds a limit value. With this method, the urban driving state is very reliably recognized so that the transmission control reacts adequately. But it is a disadvantage that the urban driving state is also recognized during a sporting drive mode when the corresponding conditions are met so that, even if the driver really desires high acceleration, no corresponding shift program is available.
Therefore, this invention is based on the problem of making an urban driving operating method available where, during a sporting drive mode, higher priority is given to the driver""s acceleration wish than to the other criteria applicable to urban driving operation.
According to the invention, the problem is solved by a method having the features as discussed below.
The urban driving state is, therefore, recognized when a driving speed characteristic is within a given range of values with an upper limit and also a driving activity characteristic is within a given range of values with an upper limit. The driving activity characteristic is formed in accordance, e.g. with a starting appraisal, a pedal activity appraisal, a longitudinal acceleration appraisal, a transverse acceleration appraisal or a kickdown appraisal. With the aid of the driving activity characteristic, a differentiation is made between a consumption-oriented and a performance-oriented sporting drive mode. A driving program optimized for the urban driving state is accessed only as long as the urban driving state is recognized, that is, only when the driving mode is rather consumption oriented. With the aid of the different rating criteria, if a sporting driver is recognized, the driving activity characteristic assumes higher values so that the urban driving state is no longer recognized and a performance-optimized driving program is rather accessed. A driving program comprises the shift characteristic lines for gear change control, the same as the converter shift characteristic lines for control of a converter lock-up clutch.
The value ranges of the driving speed characteristic and of the driving activity characteristic can be kept separated from each other with firm upper and lower limit values. In a diagram where the driving speed characteristic is plotted above the driving activity characteristic, a rectangular range would have been thereby described. An advantageous possibility of describing the range, within which the urban driving state is recognized, is to determine an upper limit value of the driving speed characteristic below which the urban driving state is recognized according to the actual value of the driving activity characteristic wherein in particular to higher values of the driving activity lower limit values are assigned.
The standard of the range within which the urban driving state is recognized hereby becomes substantially more flexible.
In an advantageous development of the method, the driving speed characteristic is formed by a time-delaying filter from measured driving speed values. The signal curve is thereby stabilized.
It is advantageous to provide a strong delaying filter when the value of the filtered driving speed characteristic is higher than the actual driving speed value and to provide a less strong delaying filter when the value of the filtered driving speed characteristic is lower than the actual driving speed value. Proceeding from a high driving speed, the urban driving state is hereby recognized only with delay when the driving speed has fallen below the upper limit value. It is hereby prevented that a short drive at speeds below a limit value results in that the urban driving state be erroneously recognized. Conversely, proceeding from a low driving speed, the urban driving state is quickly abandoned when the driving speed has exceeded the limit value. In this manner it is possible, e.g. after the place end, to very quickly prepare a corresponding driving program again.
If the urban driving state is recognized only when the actual driving speed is higher than a lower driving speed limit value, the range within which the urban driving state has been detected can be further limited.
To prevent the urban driving state from being recognized at the beginning of a drive, it can be provided that the urban driving state is recognized only when in the same drive a minimum driving speed has been reached previously in time.
It is advantageous to put an upper limit for the admissible value range of the driving speed characteristic so that it can only assume values which are lower than a presettable maximum value. Hereby is obtained that the time period that lapses after driving in a closed place until the urban driving state is recognized depends less strongly on the previously driven speed.
In many modern transmission controls, the road gradient or an elevated tractional resistance is determined in order to access special driving programs starting from a specific road gradient. The driving programs prevent feared shifting oscillation. Therefore, it is advantageous to recognize the urban driving state only when the road gradient is within a presettable value range which comprises a level road.
In one other development of the invention, the number of braking operations per time interval is determined and the urban driving state is recognized only when the number of braking operations per time interval exceeds a presettable limit value.
Finally, it is proposed to detect the position of the vehicle, especially by means of a navigation system, and to establish by means of cartographic data whether the position is within a closed place and recognize the urban driving state only when the position is within a closed place.